Mirai Nikki 2
by mikaela.polo
Summary: A new survival game begins in the third world. A new set of diary owners are chosen. But this time, Not only humans are fighting. The survival for the throne of the God of Time and Space begins. Who are your friends? Who is the enemy? Are you ready to die, just to be a God? (Many OCs. New Diary Owners. Set in the third world. Not related to Yuno and Yukki, etc.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

There are two kinds of persons in this world.

One who kills. And the other being the victim.

Vulcanus.

Apollo.

Diana.

Minerva.

Mars.

Mercurius.

_These aren't just names._

_They're names of powerful goddesses sent from above._

_Let me scratch that._

_They were exiled._

_To be weak is a sin._

_And having sins is forbidden._

"Now, the winner of this survival game will be granted my throne. The position of God of Time and Space. Life and death. All that remains are the eleven of you standing here. Kill before you're killed. Claim this throne as yours."

"So… In other words… We just have to get rid of the first. Right?"

Third, a girl covered by shadow said as she faced the said person.

"I bid you farewell first." – Tenth

"I hope you're not dead before I come to kill you." – Third

"Goodbye and goodluck, First." – Eight

"I can see you shivering." – Sixth

"Poor you." – Fifth.

"With this, the meeting is adjourned."

"WAIT!"


	2. Entry 1

**Entry #1**

Dia's POV

"Dia! Hurry up!"

My mother shouted as I went down the stairs.

(8:00 am: Go to that stupid school.)

I went inside the car with my mom.

We weren't that very close.

She wasn't my real mom.

I was adopted.

(8:10 am: Daydream about my past.)

I don't have a very clear memory of my past.

That's why I always keep a diary. I keep memory of everything that happens to me and other people everyday.

That way, I'll be able to remember certain events if I had to.

But I do remember that I have 5 other sisters.

"DIA! You're lost in your own thoughts again! Are you even listening to me?!"

"No… I'm very sorry mother."

"Being sorry isn't going to get you anywhere. I want to remind you that we were forced to adopt you in order to have an appropriate heiress for our family. You must be raised properly and remember to socialized with the daughters and sons of our business partners."

"I understand, mother."

It's so boring.

Nothing interesting ever happens.

I wanna get out of here.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_De..us…_

I opened my eyes and found Murmur eating a corn knob.

"Oh Dia! You're here? Let me guess. It's your mother again, right?"

"That's right. Always making me do thing I don't want to. It's so annoying. Ne, Deus. You're a God right? Can't you do anything about this?"

I looked at the tall strange figure above me.

I can't explain his appearance. It's really weird.

"Don't worry Dia. This next game… will be an interesting one."

This guy is the God of Time and Space, Deus Ex Machina. He's the one that governs time and space.

I flipped my black colored phone.

"Your diary again? Aren't you getting tired of doing the same thing all over again?"

"No… I told you didn't I? The memory of my past isn't very clear. That's why I'm keeping a diary right now in order to record all the events happening to me."

"Then you're diary is all about memories…"

"… I guess…"

"Dia."

"What is it, Deus?"

I opened my eyes and got out of the car.

My mom had dropped me off to school. I kept my mind occupied in a conversation with Deus.

_Are you bored?_

_Yes._

_Very well. I'll give you a future. Something that I'm sure will be interesting to you._

I sat down.

My phone vibrated.

I flipped it open.

A message from Deus.

_That'll be your future._

I can't help but put a dark grin in my face.

Jin's POV

(9:00 am – A quiz on history class. Kousaka and Shiraishi were caught cheating.)

(10:00 am – Lunch break. Witnesses a couple breaking up.)

(11:00 am – End of lunchbreak.)

"Shit! I'm late for my next class! Oww!"

I stared at the person in front of me.

It was Dia.

Good grades. Pretty.

She's the dream girl of every guy here in our campus.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking. Bye!"

She ran past me and I just stared at her disappearing figure.

(11:10 am – I bumped into Dia...)

I continued walking through the lobby while typing on my phone.

(…Something feels off with her.)

(3:00 pm – Walks home from school. There's a bunch of kids running towards me. I move to the right. There. I've avoided them.)

(3:30 pm – Just got home.)

"Tadaima."

"Tsk. Stupid. Of course no one would answer."

My parents are always working.

I live alone by myself.

"…_Jin. Are you there? Well… We just want to tell you that your father and I won't be coming home again for the next 2 weeks… There's food in the closet. Take care of you—"_

I ended the voice message.

"Tsk. Whatever."

I entered my room and sat down the bed.

(3:45 pm – Have a talk with Deus and Murmur.)

"Deus."

"Jin, is that you? Could you wait for a bit more? I'm just arranging something for a certain event."

"Is that the game you were talking about?"

"Yes."

I glared at Murmur was checking the contents of my phone.

"Give me that Murmur!"

"Hmm… Humans sure like to keep diaries this days, huh? Don't be so stingy Jin. I'm just curious about the contents of your diary."

"Even if you're just curious, it's important for a human to have his own privacy."

"You're an idiot."

I wasn't anti-social. But they say I'm weird.

That's more than enough reason for them not to socialize with me.

The only hobby I have is writing in my diary.

_*Ringgggg*_

"_This is Kisaragi Residence. Please leave a message— Jin. I know you're in there. You don't have to answer me but, I just want you to know that everything we do, is for your sake. Your mother's and my business trip have been extended to over a month. Take ca—"_

I'm tired of hearing the same thing all over again.

"Are you lonely?" –Deus

Am I lonely?

"I don't know."

"But if you could, would you like to change?"

"Maybe."

"Then you won't mind to be part of my game, right?"

"Do what you want."

"…Good Answer." 

Very short update. Hehehehe :))) But please support this in the future. Thanks! :D


	3. Entry 2

**Entry #2**

Dia's POV 

My phone's strange.

When I woke up this morning, I saw a couple of entries in my diary.

But the thing is,

I have no memory of typing it.

Did I type it last night? No. I didn't even get the chance to hold my phone because of my mother. 

(6:30 am – I eat breakfast with my mom. She's happy because of the results for my cram school.)

(6:40 am – She asks me what I want as a gift for doing well.)

(6:50 am – I go to my room and read notes for our quiz in history.)

What is this? 

"Deus."

"What is it Dia?"

"Why are there entries in my diary? Did Murmur did it?"

"Hey! That's not me!" 

I looked at Murmur with confusion. 

"Then… who?" 

I opened my eyes and stared at my room.

Maybe I should study for a bit. 

* * *

><p>Jin's POV <p>

I feel like I'm having a headache.

What even happened last night?

Deus was talking to me about something… 

"It's about Deus asking you if you're lonely!"

"Woah! Don't scare me like that Murmur!"

"You're such a scaredy-cat Jin."

"Shut up." 

I got up and went downstairs. 

"What should I eat?" 

I guess, I'll boil some noodles again.

After eating, I got ready for school.

Oh… My diary. I almost forgot.

I opened my diary and was about to write on it when I realized that there are already several entries written on it.

What is this? 

(7:50 am – Walk to school.)

(8:00 am – Arrive inside the classroom.)

(8:10 am – Our history teacher arrives and starts our quiz.)

(8:20 am – I finished the quiz in ten minutes.)

Why are there entries in my diary? 

Dia's POV 

The test was a piece of cake.

But still, my phone's been really strange.

It's already dismissal. I thought it was just a bug but it wasn't. 

(4:00 pm – I saw Jin running through the hallway. It's as if someone's been chasing him.)

(4:10 pm – The serial killer from the news is chasing Jin. I got curious and that's why I followed him.) 

Serial killer? The one from the news?

Exactly as my diary stated, I saw Jin running towards me.

It's a good thing I dodged him even before he clashed with me.

My diary says I'm going to have to follow him.

I got nothing to do so maybe I can pass some time. 

* * *

><p>Jin's POV <p>

Hey hey! What is this?

Serial Killer? The one from the news?

Why is he chasing me?!

There's gotta be a way to escape from him.

I scrolled down my diary and read my future. 

(4:30 pm – The serial killer kills me with a gun.) 

No. This can't be!

W-w-hy is this happening?!

Why is he chasing me? It's impossible! My phone must be broken. That's right. It's broken there's no way he'd know someone like me— 

"W-what the?"

"Don't run, Jin." 

I turned around and saw a guy pointing a gun at me. 

"H-h-how did…"

"It's me." 

He took off his masked and I was astonished when I saw his face. We weren't close or anything like that.

But I didn't even do anything to him.

Why would he kill me?

His name is Walker.

He comes from an influential family. But for him to be the serial killer on the news?

It's impossible. 

"Don't run away Jin. Just give me your phone. You can die peacefully after that."

My phone? 

_If you're diary gets destroyed, it's the end of the world for you too._

_W-what do you mean Murmur?_

_You're diary is your life. If your diary is destroyed, so is your life. So you have to protect it!_

"Give it to me Jin!" 

No. I don't want to die. 

I can't die. Not yet. 

"Then I have no choice but to kill you. Goodbye, Jin." 

No. 

"The one who's going to die… is you."

* * *

><p>AN: Woooooooooh. Second chapter updated. I'm going to be very busy this month. High School week coming up. =_= I haven't even practiced a song for our booth and my throat is itching like hell!

Ugh. Good luck to me this month.

Sayonara~!


	4. Entry 3

**A/N: Heeeeey! Sorry for not updating very much guys! Tomorrow is the last day of my exams so I'll try to update as much as I can. But still enjooy! I'll upload another chapter after this! :D **

**Please keep on supporting this fanfic! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry #3: The First Meeting<strong>

"_Death defies everything… Only those who have the guts to impure their hands are bound to live…"_

"_Because… In this world, weakness is not an option…"_

"Well said Dia! Anyway, I thought you would follow him."

Murmur said as she floated around Dia while eating a corn on her right hand.

"It's not against the rules not to follow what my diary states right? Besides, I want to see how he'll do at situations like this."

"Heh~ But, looks like it's done already though."

They both stared at Walker's disappearing figure with his broken cellphone at Jin's hand.

"Now that it's come to this… It's about time we begin… This survival game!"

With that being said, they all appeared in a big space Cathedral where there are twelve platforms located. Below the platforms are numbers written in roman numerals indicating the persons in each of the platform.

"W-what is this?..." – First(Jin)

"Hey there!" – Fifth

"So, you are the famous first." – Eleventh

"I've heard all about you. You killed that high school serial killer right? Well, good thing you survived. Cause it'd be a pleasure to kill you with my own hands while begging for mercy." - Third

"All talk, no action? Not very manly, third." – Seventh

"I'm a girl though…" – Third

_So they are the other diary owners. Wait… that figure… She looks familiar… _

"Now that everyone is here, allow me to explain this survival game once more."

"First and foremost, the diaries you have in your hands. These items are called Future Diaries. Originally, they were the ordinary diaries you were all keeping, but I have warped time, and now they create entries up to ninety days in the future."

"I have a question."

Tenth said while raising his hand.

"What is it Tenth?"

"I've noticed the diary rewriting itself several times. Why is that so?"

"The future will change depending on how the owner acts. Let's say the Diary says the owner will trip and get injured. When the time of the event comes and the owner takes an action not stated in the diary, reality will change and so will the future. If the owner avoids the foretold accident, then the future where he is injured will change, as well."

"Wait a minute. Mine changed without me doing anything. It foretold that the serial killer was going to kill me." – First

"You are not the only one who can change the future. That is why this is a survival game. When a diary owner is set on killing another owner, a death entry is formed. And that is the Dead End call you get."

"You say 'kill', yet we cannot see each other's faces." – Sixth

"You will have to use the information from your diaries to find each other."

"So the game starts with finding each other." – Ninth

"When others find you first, you're dead." – Eleventh

"Find them and set a Dead End flag on them. Once the flag is up, do everything it takes to avoid it. That's what this game is all about."

Deus faced towards Jin. He was startled at the sudden impact.

_So this is the power of Deus… The God of Time and Space…_

"First. You were supposed to die that moment…"

Deus disappeared and returned to his throne.

"…Yet you killed him instead. This was a miracle beyond miracles. The one to kill everyone here and survive may be the First. My wager is on you. I expect that you do not disappoint me."

"Now, the winner of this survival game will be granted my throne. The position of God of Time and Space. Life and death. All that remains are the eleven of you standing here. Kill before you're killed. Claim this throne as yours."

"So… In other words… We just have to get rid of the first. Right?" -Third

"Then the biggest obstacle for a while will be…" – Twelfth

"…The First." – Eleventh

"I bid you farewell first." – Tenth

"I hope you're not dead before I come to kill you." – Third

"Goodbye and goodluck, First." – Eight

"…W-wait…" – First

"I can see you shivering." – Sixth

"You pulling off miracles is going to be very troublesome." -Seventh

"Poor you." – Fifth.

"With this, the meeting is adjourned."


	5. Entry 4

**A/N: This is a very short update. I'm sorry if I haven't update very much. Well... I'm still working on finishing the few chapters I'm working on so, please bear with this. ^_^ **

**Thanks for those who reviewed and please keep on reviewing! It gives me inspiration and strength! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry #4: Annihilation (Part 1)<strong>

Jin's POV

What…what was that?

It's a dream isn't it?

I desperately searched for my phone and opened it. No. It wasn't a dream. It was real. All of it was real.

My Future Diary. A diary with entries already written, as if I'm the one who wrote them. The twelve owners of the Diaries hunt each other with the intent of killing one another. And the last one standing in the survival game becomes a god.

I killed Walker… No… Fourth, one of the diary owners…

But,

Why did I kill him?

"Good Morning class. I just want to inform you that from now on Walker won't be in this class anymore."

"Eh? Sensei, why?"

"His family decided to move again, I think. Well then, everyone sit down and I'll take attendance so respond if you're here."

What should I do with this diary?

I can't possibly talk about this with anyone.

"_Hey hey! Look! It's Artemis-san!"_

"_She's so beautiful…"_

"_Her hair looks so great… And she's quite tall too…"_

"Excuse me for interrupting your class, Sensei."

"Oh, Diana. What is it?"

"May I speak with Kisaragi-san in private?"

"_Eh? Why would Artemis-san talk with that guy?"_

"_I don't know… You don't think, maybe—"_

"_Of course not! Artemis-san is a beautiful and cool person! She'd never go for that kind of guy!"_

"_But… Jin's pretty good-looking too…"_

"_Whatever."_

They do know that I can hear them, right?

I got out of the classroom and followed Diana.

"Dia—Artemis-san, why'd you call me?"

Shit. I almost called her by her first name. What's wrong with me?

"No need to be formal. Just Dia is fine."

"O-okay… What is it D-Dia?"

"Before our P.E. class, can you please come to the classroom? There's something I need to talk about with you."

"I-I understand."

"Ja ne~!"

Her smile is so pretty…

Wait what am I thinking?

I went to the classroom just as she told me to…

Maybe I was a bit too early?

I heard a knock on the door and turned around to see Dia in a weird Gothic Loli outfit.

Wait. What?

A Gothic Lolita outfit?! Is she even allowed to wear that?!

"Did you wait that long?"

"No… I just got here…"

"Thank god… I was such in a hurry because I thought you'd be the early bird type… But, I guess I was wrong."

Her facial expression suddenly turned serious.

"Hey… Do you know Walker?"

I stiffened at her question. Why would she ask about Walker all of a sudden?

What is she?! Is she part of a secret FBI or something?

"He's your classmate right? I've been told that he's the serial killer."

She started walking towards me. Something really feels off with her. I can't explain what.

"By the way, I've heard rumours that your grades are improving, as if you're now a completely different person. Should I see you as an enemy? I have a bit of complex problem you see. My mother raised me to be the best in everything. That's why I was surprised when I heard all about you."

She kept getting closer and closer to me. I took a step backwards.

"Back to the topic. Walker is absent today, right? The serial killer was killed. Did you know that?"

She stopped.

"His Future Diary was the Murder Diary."

My eyes widened.

"He cornered the First, but got killed, instead. Yes, I know. Walker was the Fourth."

What? H-how did she knew…a-all of it?

She walked closer to me and held my right hand where I was holding my phone.

Her eyes widened and her smile was creepy… very creepy.

"That's a nice cellphone you got there."

I distanced myself from her.

"So it is you. You must be the First. Kisaragi Jin!"

I looked at my diary.

-DEAD END-

No! Dia suddenly pulled a gun and pointed it in front of me.

"The flag is now set! I'm the Third Diary Owner, Artemis Diana! Dealing with me will be different than handling the Fourth!"

No… Am I gonna die… just like this?

"Die, First."

She pulled the trigger.


End file.
